


Imagine Loki is known to be looking for a wife . . .

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Angst, Doing the Right Thing is Damned Hard, F/M, Feels, Frigga - Freeform, Loki's Looking for a Wife, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: Yeah, no





	Imagine Loki is known to be looking for a wife . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Just something stupid.

Imagine Prince Loki is known to be looking for a wife, and your name is high in contention for it – in fact, it’s pretty much come down to you and another young woman, even though you’ve really done nothing at all to promote yourself in any way – unlike the other woman.

You’ve been in love with Loki since you could remember, but you are so done with what this thing has become.  You used to be good friends with your rival, but now she’s pulling out all the stops in her pursuit of the crown – not Loki.  You know for a fact – by her own words – that she cares nothing for him, no matter that she simpers all over him in public – all she wants is to be a Princess of the Realm, and, if she can manoeuvre it somehow, Queen one day.

She’s tattling to the press about you, anonymously, of course, all of the confidences you shared with her – although luckily not the big one you’d shared with no one - making you seriously regret having done so, making you question just who it is that you can trust – which seems to be no one.

And what is worse is that she’s succeeded in her intent.  You want nothing to do with this circus – you never have.  It will kill you, but you’ll let Loki go rather than stoop to her level or fight with her publically in any way that might reflect badly on Loki or the Royal Family.

So you go to Frigga, with whom you are much closer than your opponent, and tell her discreetly, and with obvious reluctance you really can’t conceal very well, that you wish to withdraw your name from consideration.

She knows – you don’t know how, but you feel she does, even though you’ve never uttered a word to anyone - how much you love him, and hugs you tightly, empathizing with you about the agonizing decision you feel you’ve had to make.

It was the coward’s way out, you admit – going to his Mother rather than to him - but your emotions are so jumbled and you’re in so much pain; you’re not at all sure you could trust yourself not to either break down completely in his presence or throw yourself at him, and neither of those reactions is at all acceptable.

So you absent yourself from court completely – immediately after having spoken to Frigga - going back to Midgard, where you were raised by your adoptive parents, to spend some time alone by the sea.

You’re just settling into the cottage your parents left you on the shores of the Atlantic, facing the side of the bed while you unpack your suitcase, when you realize with a tingle up your spine that you are not alone in the room.

Turning around, you see him standing there, in full regalia, looking what you suspect is deliberately intimidating and severely perturbed, his face as dark as one of his brother’s thunderclouds.

He doesn’t give you a chance to defend yourself or say anything really – unless a groan of pleasure counts - as he takes you in his arms, growling fiercely against your lips as he claims your mouth in the first passionate kiss you’ve ever shared, “How could you possibly think that I would ever allow you – my future Princess of Asgard – to run away from me?”


End file.
